Xros Love (Discontinued)
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: Still couldn't come up with a good title A sequel to "The King and the Wild Child" It's been two weeks since Taiki and the others had visited them and Shoutmon and Gumdramon are wondering if Tagiru was right about what he had said to them. Is Tagiru right? Read to find out. Warning this story contains Yaoi(malexmale)don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Me: We'll guys I am back with a sequel to "The King and the Wild Child" and it's going to revolve around to what Tagiru had told Shoutmon and Gumdramon in the last chapter of The King and the Wild Child. I really couldn't come up with a good story title so I just named it after a picture labeled the same name from a picture I saw of Shoutmon and Gumdramon. Also there's a new couple in the story, it's Cutemon and Lunamon; This pairing never crossed my mind as I started typing this but when I finished the first paragraph I was like, what the heck, and added them in as a couple. I kind of think they would make a good couple, I mean the both are shy digimon (according to the Digimon Wiki) and they both have rabbit-like ears even though Cutemon's aren't ears, they're sense organs according to the Digimon Wiki. But anyway, this story is rated M for later chapters, maybe even the next chapter don't know. Funny thing is, I was typing most of the ending of this while listening to Everytime We Touch, now that's it on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon they belong to Toei Animation**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, and the others had come to visit their digimon partners. Cutemon was still teasing Shoutmon and Gumdramon after hearing what Tagiru said to them. The two digimon were still wondering if Tagiru was right.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Hey I want to tell you guys something." Tagiru said

"What is it now Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked

"I bet that the next time we get to visit you guys here in the Digital World,you two will have a kid or two with you." Tagiru whispered to Shoutmon and Gumdramon as the both were blushing furiously.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ever since Tagiru told Shoutmon and Gumdramon that the thought has been stuck in their heads for the past two weeks after Taiki and the others left. Even though they try to forget about it, Cutemon would always bring it back up. Shoutmon and Gumdramon were currently relaxing under the shade of the trees in the Green Zone near the Village of Light, where Shoutmon's castle is located, as Shoutmon finally caught a break in helping fix up more of the zones that were still damaged.

"Hey Shouto, do you and Gummy have a DigiEgg yet?" Cutemon teasingly asked smirking as the two Digimon blushed slightly

Maybe about a week ago,that Cutemon was asking the same question, that question made them blush furiously, now they were just getting tired of hearing it.

"For like the hundredth time Cutemon, No, it's not even funny anymore." Gumdramon grumbled

"I have a question for you Cutemon," Shoutmon said

"What is it?" Cutemon asked the red digimon

"Do you like anyone, and I don't mean as just a friend?" Shoutmon asked the pink digimon smirking as he saw Cutemon blushing bright red

"N-No!" Cutemon shouted his face turning a bright red

Shoutmon and Gumdramon looked to each other smirking; Cutemon liked someone.

"You like someone, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing, is it Dorulumon?" Gumdramon said smirking

"No, I only like Dorulumon as a friend." Cutemon said

"What about Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked as Cutemon blushed bright red again

"You're blushing, you have a crush on Lunamon, don't you?" Gumdramon asked smirking

Cutemon didn't answer, he did have a crush on Lunamon ever since they first met back when the Bagra Army was still around.

"I'm actually going to the Disc Zone tomorrow, we still have work to do there." Shoutmon said

"Great, I'm going with you Shouto then I can tell Lunamon that Cutemon has a crush on her."Gumdramon said

"No!" Cutemon shouted, "I-I want to t-tell her myself and I won't bother you guys as much anymore if you don't tell her. So can I go with you and Gumdramon to Disc Zone tomorrow Shouto...I mean Shoutmon?" Cutemon said quieter.

"Of course you can Cutemon," Shoutmon said

"Don't you two have two much fun," Cutemon teased as he giggled before leaving the two digimon alone.

"Very funny Cutemon," Gumdramon said to Cutemon

* * *

**Time Skip; the next afternoon in the Disc Zone (Just to get this story moving)**

* * *

The whole morning Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Cutemon had been all over the Digital World helping to restore what damage was left from the Bagra Army in the zones as they had finished fixing up the Warrior Zone, Island Zone, and Lake Zone and were currently in the Disc Zone by late that afternoon and were finishing up as the sun started going down.

"Disc Zone is almost completely restored, now we don't have to worry about it shaking apart again for a long time." Shoutmon said

"Yeah, now if the whole zone starts shaking it won't crumble apart." Lunamon said

"Did the whole zone really shake apart?" Gumdramon asked

"Yes, and we where here when it was happening, Kiriha and his digimon were battling the Bagra Army here causing the whole island to shake and fall apart. First it was a mountain the broke away from the zone and then other places started to crumble and Kiriha did nothing, even when Greymon and MailBirdramon fell down a hole when the zone was shaking." Lunamon explained

"I actually fell down that hole to and there was no way we could've climbed back up until Greymon and Mailbirdramon found what was like an elevator. They actually almost fell through another hole but I saved them and we all got back up to the others as we beat the Bagra Army from the zone but we couldn't do anything to save the zone because Kiriha had the code crown and he didn't do anything to help the zone or digimon. All we could do is save the digimon and leave the zone as it fell apart." Shoutmon also explained

"That's when Kiriha wanted to make the Digital World his own way but at the end he was working together with Taiki and Nene as they all saved the Digital World." Lunamon said

"He really changed after Deckerdramon had died, he actually became our friend at that time and that was the first time I saw him actually laugh." Shoutmon said

"Wow Kiriha has changed a lot since then, it must be hard losing a friend." Gumdramon said

"Yeah, it was around the time that the seven death generals were around that we started losing our friends to, like Beelezemon, and Lopmon, which he gave us the last if his strength so me and ZekeGreymon could DigiXros to ShoutmonDX but they were all reborn later after finally defeating Bagramon and his army." Shoutmon said

While Shoutmon was telling Gumdramon about the things that happened back when Bagramon was still around, Cutemon took the chance to admit his feelings to Lunamon.

"L-Lunamon," Cutemon stuttered as he blushed slightly

"Yeah, what is it Cutemon?" Lunamon asked

"W-Well I-I want to tell you something," Cutemon said as he blushed more

"What is it Cutemon?" Lunamon asked again

Cutemon the leaned in closer as he kissed Lunamon, as Lunamon blushed bright red, as Cutemon then broke the kiss.

"I-I love you Lunamon, I have ever since we first met you, but I never said anything. I understand if you don't feel the same way." Cutemon said blushing a bright red

Lunamon smiled, sure she had a crush on Shoutmon but she had an even bigger crush on Cutemon. Beside she already knew the Shoutmon and Gumdramon liked each other.

"I love you too Cutemon." Lunamon said smiling

"But I thought you had a crush on Shoutmon," Cutemon said

"I did, but I also had a crush on you even more than Shoutmon, besides I knew Shoutmon and Gumdramon liked each other already." Lunamon said looking at the two digimon

"Gumdramon was jealous of you,he thought that Shoutmon liked you." Cutemon said

"Yeah I know, I remember when he said that he wasn't jealous of me." Lunamon said

"Yeah, I definitely remember that day." Cutemon said

"H-Hey Cutemon," Lunamon stuttered as she blushed slightly

"What is it Luna-?" Cutemon started to ask ,but before he could finish Lunamon kissed him as Cutemon had wrapped his arms around Lunamon's waist pulling her closer as he kissed her back.

As Shoutmon finished talking Gumdramon noticed the two digimon kissing,

"Hey Shouto, look behind you." Gumdramon said smirking as Shoutmon looked and saw Cutemon and Lunamon

"Cutemon must have finally told her," Shoutmon said as he smiled

Lunamon then broke the kiss as she took a breath as she smiled shyly as she blushed bright red. The sun was almost set as the digimon started heading to their homes.

"Hey Cutemon, we're leaving. Are you staying with Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked

Cutemon thought about it for a moment as he came up with his answer.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Lunamon." Cutemon said hugging Lunamon closer

"Ok, Gummy and I are leaving; see you later Cutemon." Shoutmon said as he and Gumdramon left.

"Come on Cutemon, it's getting dark." Lunamon said grabbing Cutemon's hand as they started walking.

Soon they got to Lunamon's home just as the sun had finally set and it was getting darker. When the two digimon entered Lunamon's home, Cutemon saw the walls were painted pink and purple as Lunamon lead Cutemon to her room as they stopped in front of the door.

"Wait here Cutemon," Lunamon said to Cutemon

"Ok," Cutemon said as Lunamon entered the room, shutting the door behind her as she did.

After about a minute or two of waiting Lunamon had opened the door again.

"You can come in now Cutemon," Lunamon said as Cutemon entered the room, just like everywhere else inside Lunamon's home the walls were painted pink and purple but the walls in Lunamon's room has yellow crescent moons painted on them. Cutemon then looked to Lunamon, she was now wearing a purple night gown with a yellow crescent moon on the front of it.

"Wow, Lunamon you look beautiful in that night gown." Cutemon complimented as Lunamon blushed

"T-Thanks Cutemon," Lunamon thanked Cutemon

"No problem Lunamon," Cutemon said to the rabbit-like digimon as he hugged her

As Cutemon hugged Lunamon, Lunamon had wrapped her arms around Cutemon's neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips causing Cutemon to blush before he kissed her back.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter, I Hope you like it, and don't worry Shoutmon and Gumdramon will get in on the action I just didn't want Cutemon to miss out on the fun.**

**Cutemon: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: *Shows Cutemon a preview of the next chapter***

**Cutemon: *Blushes furiously* Wait, Lunamon and I are going to do that!**

**Me: Yep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well I'm back with the next chapter and just a warning this is a rated M chapter**

**Cutemon: I can't believe that Lunamon and I are *I quickly cover Cutemon's mouth***

**Me: Don't spoil it, now on with the reviews**

**Vc600 6/18/14 Chapter 1**

**DAWWWW! XD**

**Me: I know right**

**Hitoupa 6/19/14 Chapter 1**

**Mh, Hm, well I certainly didn't suspect that about Cutemon or did I...**

**Me: or did you...hmm**

**Cutemon: Suspect what about me**

**Me: I don't know *cough You liking Lunamon *cough***

**Cutemon: *hears what I said and blushes furiously* What**

**Me: Nothing, now on with the story**

* * *

Cutemon wrapped his arms around Lunamon's waist, pulling her closer, as he continued to kiss her. Cutemon wondered how far Lunamon would take this, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Lunamon's tongue inside his mouth causing him to blush bright red as they both were tasting and swapping each other's saliva.

As they continued kissing, Lunamon undid Cutemon's scarf letting it fall to the floor. Cutemon then broke the kiss as he began kissing Lunamon's neck, nibbling it a little, as Lunamon let out a few soft moans. As Cutemon continued kissing Lunamon's neck, he then slowly and gently pulled down the straps holding up Lunamon's nightgown,as it fell to the floor, as Lunamon blushed bright red from embarrassment. She never had been naked in front of another Digimon before.

Cutemon then picked up Lunamon bridal style as he carried Lunamon over to her bed as he gently laid her on the bed as he continued to kiss Lunamon's neck as Lunamon moaned softly. Lunamon's moans became louder when Cutemon lowered his head down towards Lunamon's pussy, which was already quite wet, as he began licking it.

"C-Cutemon...Ah...That feels good...Please don't stop..." Lunamon moaned loudly

Cutemon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy until soon Lunamon couldn't contain herself much longer.

"C-Cutemon...Ah...I'm coming..." Lunamon moaned out as she came releasing the hot, sticky liquid into Cutemon's mouth which he licked up as he then looked up to Lunamon and smiled warmly, his face bright red.

"You taste delicious Lunamon," Cutemon said as Lunamon blushed

Lunamon then repositioned Cutemon and herself, as she was now on top, and leaned in closer, kissing Cutemon, before she moved her head down towards Cutemon's dick, which had already emerged and stood up about 5 inches, as Lunamon began sucking it as she licked around the tip. Cutemon moaned loudly as Lunamon continued sucking his cock.

Soon Cutemon couldn't contain himself as he moaned loudly releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, he couldn't believe that Lunamon could give such a good blowjob, as Lunamon swallowed every drop before she looked up to Cutemon.

"Did you like that Cutemon?" Lunamon sweetly asked

"Yeah," Cutemon said as this was all he could get out since he was out of breath.

"I'm glad," Lunamon smiled as Cutemon regained his energy

Cutemon then repositioned again so that he was on top of Lunamon again as he looked into Lunamon's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Cutemon asked as he looked into Lunamon's eyes

Lunamon, as she smiled warmly, slowly nodded her head in response. Cutemon then moved a little as he then inserted his member inside Lunamon's pussy as they both moaned loudly out in pleasure. Cutemon then began to move his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina.

"L-Lunamon...Ah...Y-You're so tight..." Cutemon groaned out as he started thrusting faster, going deeper into Lunamon's pussy.

Lunamon's moans became louder as Cutemon continued to thrust in and out of Lunamon's vagina.

"Cutemon...Please...Ah...Please don't stop...!" Lunamon exclaimed as she moaned even more.

Soon Cutemon could feel that Lunamon was getting close to her climax, as her walls began clamping down even harder on his member, but she wasn't the only one.

"Ah...Lunamon...Ah...I'm gonna...Ah...I'm gonna cum...!" Cutemon loudly groaned out

"Ah...Me too...Ah...I'm coming too...!" Lunamon exclaimed

Soon both Lunamon and Cutemon came as they cried out each others names in pleasure. Cutemon then removed his member from Lunamon's pussy as he lied down on the bed next to Lunamon as she snuggled closer.

"I love you Cutemon," Lunamon said

"I love you too Lunamon," Cutemon said as he smiled warmly

Lunamon then kissed Cutemon as Cutemon hugged her closer, kissing her back. Cutemon then broke the kiss as he smiled again.

"I'm glad I chose to stay with you," Cutemon said

"Me too," Lunamon said as she lied her head on his chest as she fell asleep.

Cutemon then kissed her forehead as he too fell asleep, hugging Lunamon close to him.

That next afternoon Shoutmon and Gumdramon were back in the Disc Zone as they had been there all morning as they helped finish what was left of the zone to be fixed.

"I wonder where Cutemon and Lunamon are, I haven't seen them all day." Shoutmon said

"Well at least we get a break from Cutemon for a while." Gumdramon said

"Hey, I heard that," Cutemon said as Lunamon giggled

Shoutmon and Gumdramon turned and saw Cutemon and Lunamon, they were holding hands.

"Where have you two been all morning?" Shoutmon asked

"Well we kind of slept in, we stayed up pretty late last night." Cutemon answered, blushing slightly as he remembered what happened that night before. Gumdramon noticed Cutemon's blushing as he smirked.

"What did you guys do last night?" Gumdramon asked smirking

Cutemon and Lunamon then blushed furiously as they looked away from Shoutmon and Gumdramon.

"W-Well w-we...uh..." Lunamon stuttered looking to Cutemon

"I-It's none of your buisness!" Cutemon exclaimed looking away from the two digimon as he blushed even more, if it was possible.

Gumdramon and Shoutmon looked to each other as they both were smirking, they had a pretty good idea of what Cutemon and Lunamon did that last night. Gumdramon thought that this was a great opportunity to tease Cutemon since he had been teasing him and Shoutmon for the past two weeks.

"Do you and Lunamon have a DigiEgg yet Cutemon?" Gumdramon teasingly asked Cutemon as he continued smirking

"T-That's not funny Gummy," Cutemon answered, purposely saying Gumdramon's nickname.

"Gummy?" Lunamon said curiously as she then giggled

"D-Don't c-call me that!" Gumdramon shouted as he stuttered his face turning bright red

"Hey Cutemon, what's Shoutmon's nickname?" Lunamon asked in a whisper

"Shoutmon's nickname is Shouto, they don't like it when someone besides the two of them call them by their nicknames Since they both gave each other those nicknames." Cutemon whispered back

"Shouto and Gummy, those are the cutest nickname for you two." Lunamon said as Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed

"Not you too Lunamon," Shoutmon said

"Yeah I already knew you and Gumdramon liked each other so I'm not surprised you two gave each other those nicknames." Lunamon said as Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed even redder.

"W-Whatever," Gumdramon said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Lunamon, his face bright red along with Shoutmon's

Shoutmon then bent down to Gumdramon's level and kissed Gumdramon on the cheek as Gumdramon's eyes widen in surprise as he blushed furiously.

"Shoutoo," Gumdramon whined as he looked to Shoutmon while he continued to blush furiously and Shoutmon just smirked.

Gumdramon then returned the smirk as he leaned in closer and kissed Shoutmon on the lips.

"Those two," Cutemon said smirking

"Hey Cutemon," Lunamon said

Cutemon then looked towards Lunamon and was about to say something until Lunamon kissed him. Cutemon then kissed Lunamon back, "I wonder if we'll end up with a DigiEgg...wait a minute, what am I thinking." Cutemon thought, blushing, as he continued kissing Lunamon and Gumdramon and Shoutmon continued to kiss.

* * *

**Me: W-Well, um there's the next chapter. I'm not use to typing that stuff much but I might as well get use to it because it's definitely going to be in another chapter.**

**Gumdramon: Better Cutemon than us**

**Me: Don't worry, you and Shoutmon are next **

**Shoutmon: Just great**

**Me: Yep, later guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry for the verrrrry long wait I just have been working on my Rugrats story more and I was jumping back and fourth but I finally finished this chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long. Sometimes I don't even get to type fanfiction since my cousins come over and like to play with my Ipad (which I type my fan fictions in Doc Manger with) so I don't get to type much. Anyway onto the reviews so I can get on with the story.**

**Fanficneophyte 6/21/14 Chapter 1 **

**I can see a lot of Digimon Fusion names but Xros Wars ones too : Bagra from Fusion, Mikey from Fusion, Kiriha from Xros Wars ...**

**But I love the story very much, the brand new couple and a possible baby?**

**Me: Yeah you were the first one to notice that I put Mikey instead of Taiki sometimes I might sneak a English name in instead of the Japanese (be on the look out). Yep a new couple that just randomly came to me and there is a very high possibility that there will be baby but Im not making any promises *smirks as I look to the 4 digimon***

**Lunamon: *blushing* Wait are you saying that we actually may end up with a Digi-Egg?**

**Cutemon: *blushing* Well at least if we're going to end up with a Digi-Egg give them *points to Shoutmon and Gumdramon* one too.**

**Gumdramon: *blushing* Who said anything about us having a Digi-Egg**

**Me: Well this story is centered around what Tagiru told you and Shoutmon two weeks ago remember so you two might end up with a Digi-Egg, not saying if you will or not.**

**Gumdramon: Oh yeah I forgot**

**Me: Onto the next Review**

**Claradu92 6/21/14 Chapter 2**

**It's strange to see cute Digimon like Cutemon and Lunamon (let's not forget "Shouto" and "Gummy". ( I like to tease them too ;) ) )getting so hot all of a sudden not that I dislike it o w o**

**Me:Well in my opinion I find strange only for Cutemon and Lunamon and who doesn't like teasing Gummy and Shouto by saying their nicknames.**

**Gumdramon: *blushing* Oh great another person to call us by our nicknames**

**Cutemon: *blushing* Hey! Why do you find it strange if me and Lunamon do that but not Shouto and Gummy?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't know, maybe it's just because you two are the cute characters. Anyway onto the next review**

**Guest 6/23/14 Chapter 1**

**Updates?**

**Me: It's finally here, sorry it took so long**

**199330 7/5/14 Chapter 2**

**C'mon, I wanna see the next chapter! XD**

**Me: Well it's finally here, sorry it took so long**

**Guest 7/6/14**

**Are you going to attribute nicknames to Cutemon and Lunamon too ? oº(ω)ºo**

**Me: I might, and I might put a poll on my page with two nicknames for Cutemon and Lunamon and what ever one gets the highest percent or votes that's going to be their new nicknames (once I come up with them).**

**Gumdramon: Oh thats great, that means soon i will have a nickname to tease you with Cutemon**

**Cutemon: *blushing* Shut up Gummy**

**Gummy: *blushes* Don't call me that!**

**Me: Onto the last review**

**IcyDragon64 7/14/14 Chapter 2**

**I wonder what Shoutmon and Gumdramon are gonna be doing in the next chapter. (づ｡‿‿｡)づ**

**Me: Shoutmon and Gumdramon are getting ready to have _fun_ in this chapter.**

**Shoutmon: *blushing* I don't like the sound of that**

**Me: Gumdramon knows what's going to happen since I caught him being sneaky and trying to see the next chapter before it was done.**

**Gumdramon: *blushing furiously* N-No I-I don't a-and I-I did not!**

**Me: Then why are you blushing really read and stuttering**

**Gumdramon: Ok maybe i did take a little peak **

**Shoutmon: What happened Gummy?**

**Gumdramon: *blushes furiously*W-Well w-we...um...*whispers into Shoutmon's ear***

**Shoutmon: *blushes furiously* Wait we *I cover Shoutmon's mouth***

**Me: Like I said to Cutemon before, don't spoil it now on with the story**

* * *

Cutemon then thought of something as he broke the kiss with Lunamon,

"Hey wait, what did you two do last night after you left?" Cutemon asked as Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed furiously, not looking at Cutemon, as they broke their kiss.

"Um...W-Well," Gumdramon stuttered, his face bright red, as he looked to Shoutmon while Cutemon smirked.

"Admit it, you guys did the same thing we did besides if you didn't your faces wouldn't be so red." Cutemon said smirking as Lunamon couldn't help but to giggle as she never seen Shoutmon so embarrassed and his face that red before.

"S-So what if we did," Shoutmon said

"If you did then why were you teasing us about a DigiEgg?" Cutemon asked

"Well on the account of that you were teasing and bothering us for two weeks," Gumdramon said

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot, but anyway are you going to admit it or what?" Cutemon asked smirking as he watched Shoutmon and Gumdramon's faces turn bright red again as they glanced to each other blushing furiously.

"F-Fine we admit it, happy now?" Gumdramon asked crossing his arms as he and Shoutmon continued to blush furiously as they thought about the night before.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Shoutmon and Gumdramon had left the Disc Zone, knowing that Cutemon was staying with Lunamon for the night. They soon got back to the Green Zone as they were now in the castle as they headed for Shoutmon's room. The two digimon finally got to Shoutmon's room in the castle as they both lied on Shoutmon's bed

"We only need to work one more day in the Disc Zone before it's completely restored." Shoutmon said

"How many more Zones are left after Disc Zone Shouto?" Gumdramon asked

"Actually Disc Zone is the last Zone we have to restore." Shoutmon answered

"I think you just wanted Disc Zone to be restored last just so you could visit Lunamon since you had a crush on her." Gumdramon said smirking as he looked to Shoutmon. Shoutmon just blushed bright red as he didn't look at Gumdramon.

"I-I...um...I did want Disc Zone to be restored last but it's not because I had a crush on Lunamon." Shoutmon said, still not looking at Gumdramon. Gumdramon then changed his position on the bed so that he was sitting on Shoutmon's belly as Shoutmon looked at him, blushing bright red still, as Gumdramon smirked.

"Then why did you want Disc Zone to be restored last Shouto?" Gumdramon asked

"W-Well just like you said I wanted the zone to be restored last since i wanted to visit Lunamon, but I wasn't because I had a crush on her, it was because then I had a reason to check on her to make sure she was ok. Kind of like a big brother or something like that." Shoutmon explained

"Well that makes since, I guess." Gumdramon said as he gazed into Shoutmon's eyes for a minute, but snapped back into reality when Shoutmon asked him something.

"Uh, Gummy can you get off of me?" Shoutmon asked

Gumdramon didn't answer he just smirked as a light red blush appeared on his face. He moved his tail so it was in between Shoutmon's legs, lightly pressing the side of his tail on Shoutmon's crotch, as Shoutmon blushed bright red as he felt Gumdramon's tail pressing between his legs.

"G-Gummy," Shoutmon stuttered his face turning redder than his skin feeling Gumdramon's tail in between his legs.

Gumdramon, who was still smirking, then grabbed Shoutmon's face and kissed him. Gumdramon then began to lick Shoutmon's lips, asking permission to enter, as Shoutmon opened his mouth letting Gumdramon's tongue inside. They continued to kiss as they tasted each others saliva; Gumdramon then started rubbing his tail against Shoutmon's crotch as Shoutmon let out a moan inside the kiss.

Gumdramon smirked inside the kiss as he undid Shoutomon's scarf and tossed it to the floor. Gumdramon then broke the kiss, they were both obviously in need of air, as he looked to Shoutmon. Shoutmon's face was redder than an apple by this point as he let out a few soft moans as Gumdramon continued rubbing his tail on his crotch.

"Does...that feel...good Shouto? Gumdramon asked between breaths

"Ah...P-Please go faster...ah," Shoutmon groaned

Gumdramon smiled as he rubbed his tail faster, knowing that Shoutmon was enjoying it, as he also began to nibble Shoutmon's neck causing him to moan louder. Shoutmon's member soon emerged, which stood up about 7 inches, as Gumdramon looked at it while his own member started to emerge as well.

"You're so big Shouto," Gumdramon said, blushing, looking back to Shoutmon as he was blushing furiously.

Gumdramon then lightly grabbed Shoutmon's dick as he began to stroke it as Shoutmon moaned loudly. Gumdramon then moved down between Shoutmon's legs as he then began to lightly suck on Shoutmon's shaft, licking around the tip, as Shoutmon's moans became louder. Despite his size, Gumdramon was able to take all of Shoutmon's member inside his mouth as he continued to suck on it.

Shoutmon was surprised at how well of a blowjob he was giving him as he moaned loudly, his member dripping some of his precum onto Gumdramon's tongue. Gumdramon felt Shoutmon's pre dripping on his tongue as he tasted the sour and salty taste of his lover. Gumdramon continued to suck his lovers shaft, licking over the head wanting to taste more of his precum, as Shoutmon moaned louder and louder and was panting rapidly, for he couldn't control his breathing.

Soon Shoutmon was reaching his peak as he continued to moan louder as his member was throbbing inside Gumdramon's mouth, letting out more of his sweet pre, as he couldn't contain himself any longer as he blew his load inside of Gumdramon's mouth. Gumdramon swallowed as much of his lovers hot, sour, and salty cum as he could; Shoutmon clearly had shot a lot as some of his cum dripped out of Gumdramon's mouth and onto the bed.

As Shoutmon finished, Gumdramon licked around the tip of his shaft before removing his mouth from Shoutmon's member as he sat in front of Shoutmom as he panted. Shoutmon, after catching his breath, then sat up and crawled towards the purple digimon as he pulled Gumdramon into a kiss. Gumdramon gladly accepted the kiss as Shoutmon's tongue entered his mouth, making him blush bright red, as Gumdramon kissed back.

After a few minutes Gumdramon broke the kiss as he was in need of air as he and Shoutmon panted heavily. Gumdramon then noticed Shoutmon was staring directly at his crotch as he too looked down only to see that his own member had emerged as he blushed furiously. Shoutmon then smirked as he made Gumdramon lie down as he hovered over him, his member about an inch away from Gumdramon's tail hole as Gumdramon continued to blush furiously.

"Are you ready Gummy?" Shoutmon asked

Gumdramon returned the smirk before nodding his head. Shoutmon then inserted his shaft into Gumdramon as they both moaned loudly. Gumdramon's moans became louder every inch Shoutmon's cock went inside him, while cringing a little from pain because of Shoutmon's size. Shoutmon saw Gumdramon cringe as he then grabbed Gumdramon's shaft, stroking it, to help ease the pain a little and it worked as Gumdramon moaned louder as Shoutmon's cock was inside him completely as it touched a soft spot inside of him while Shoutmon stroked his member.

Shoutmon the began to thrust in and out of Gumdramon, still stroking Gumdramon's cock, as they both moaned loudly. Soon both Shoutmon and Gumdramon were close to their climax as Gumdramon's member was leaking precum all over Shoutmon's hand as they both moaned louder and louder.

"Ah...S-Shouto I'm...I'm close..." Gumdramon managed to moan out

"M-Me too G-Gummy," Shoutmon said back as he stroked Gumdramon's member faster as he thrusted faster into Gumdramon

Soon the two couldn't contain themselves any longer as Shoutmon thrusted into Gumdramon one last time as he shot his load inside of Gumdramon while Gumdramon shot his load all over the bed along with Shoutmon's hand. When Shoutmon finished he lied on the bed, trying to catch his breath, next to Gumdramon who was also trying to breathe normal as they both panted for a bit, both their faces bright red. Gumdramon then sat up as he kissed Shoutmon, who blushed redder, as he returned the kiss. Gumdramon was the one who broke the kiss a few minutes later as he looked at Shoutmon, panting again.

"I love you...Shouto," Gumdramon said between a breath

"I love you too Gummy," Shoutmon said hugging the purple digimon closer as the soon both fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter and hopefully next time it won't take me over a month to finish it. I kind of have the next chapter planNed so hopefully it wont take long. I'm guessing Shouto and Gummy had fun this chapter.**

**Shoutmon &amp; Gumdramon: *blushes furiously***

**Cutemon: And they were teasing us *giggles***

**Me: Well I doubt any of you will be teasing each other after what happens in the next chapter but I may be wrong.**

**Lunamon: Wait what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: I don't want to spoil it you'll just have to wait**

**Cutemon: This time try not to take over a month**

**Me: I'll try but right now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed later. Also dont forget to Read and Review and be on the look out on my profile for a poll for nicknames for Cutemon and Lunamon as there will be two for each Digimon and the nickname that gets the most votes for one of each Digimon will be their new nicknames or the poll will be if you like the nicknames if I can't come up with two nicknames.**


	4. New Update!

**Well I have some good news for you all. I might be continuing this story! Maybe once I run through Xros Wars again and refresh my memory I can continue this story. I really want to use the OC's I created just because of this story. I won't tell you who they are or what the look like but... *cough* If you go to my deviantart and look under the Digimon section you'll find various pictures of them (my deviantart username is Babysmurfrock) *cough*. I'm going to obviously cut down on the smut for now especially since it's been so long and now it's kind of awkward to write now. Plus i've written it for three chapters pretty much it's time to give this story a bit of a plot especially if I want to get anywhere involving my OC's. Don't get your hopes up too much though as I'm still pending on continuing or not.**


End file.
